Second Chance
by CuriousMidnightWeasel
Summary: "They are my kids Naruto, and I want to be in their life!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared at the raven "They have lived for 10 years without you there! They don't need you now!" Naruto yelled. His tear stained face softened "Just like how you didn't need me
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Second Chance. This story was suppose to be a normal OC story, but i changed my mind. I wanted to write a SasuNaru Hurt/Comfort story. So I changed it from the OC to SasuNaru. Here it is hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Second Chance _**

**Summary:** "They are my kids Naruto, and I want to be in their life!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared at the raven "They have lived for 10 years without you there! They don't need you now!" Naruto yelled. His tear stained face softened "Just like how you didn't need me"

**Chapter 1 **Videl and Marvella (Uchiha) Uzumaki

"GAHHHHHH!"

"_Come on kit transform. You in this form are not going to help!"_

"What…ah …do you…think I'm trying to do?" Naruto panted forming the signs for the oiroke no jutsu. A puff of smoke appeared and disappeared replacing a blonde Naruto with a longhaired raven woman. Naruto collapsed as another wave of pain hit his abdominal. _"This is no time to rest yet kit. Hurry and get to Tsunade while I'm still holding them." _

"I can't…" Naruto was cut off by another wave of pain with his mouth letting out a blood-curling cry. _"Yes you can! Come on you waited for 10 months to see these kids and now they are minutes away and you are giving up! What happen to the Naruto that I knew?" Kyuubi _complained to Naruto. Naruto struggled to stand reaching for the black cloak near the door. He pulled the door open letting the heavy rain wet the foyer "T-That Naruto…died." He panted staggering out the door towards the hokage tower.

! ! !

Naruto neared the tower as his vision blurred. He knocked on the door. He saw a blurred blonde haired woman open the door saying something. "Baa-chan" he managed before passing out in the woman's arms.

Tsunade looked down in her hands at the past out girl- no the passed out Naruto in complete shock. Naruto just passed out in her hands, panting heavy labor breaths. "This is not possible," She mumbled removing the cloak to confirm what she was thinking. Her eyes widened when she saw the enlarged belly.

"Tsunade sama is there anything wrong," Shizune, said coming to the door. "Get an operation room ready now! We need to perform an emergency c-section." Tsunade ordered Shizune as she picked Naruto up bridal style trailing after Shizune.

! ! !

"Kit? Are you okay kit"

Naruto moaned hearing the fox's voice and Kyuubi shaking him. He opened his eyes to meet the fox standing over him. "Why am I here?" He asked the fox. Kyuubi crouched down, his red mane falling forward "You fainted kit." "What! Did I make it? Please tell me I did not faint in the streets Kyuubi. Oh god my babies their going to die because of me." Naruto started to cry.

Kyuubi sighed, "Stop crying you didn't faint on the streets." He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder grabbing Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up to the fox, his crimson eyes glowing "You made it. I made sure you arrived safely. Your first born is being born now" Kyuubi smiled as Naruto grinned and tackled him to the ground. "Thank you Kyuubi."

"I can monitor the kit's birth and so far everything is going…" Kyuubi's happy face melted and replaced with a cross of sympathy and concern. "Kyuubi what happened?" Naruto asked seeing Kyuubi's facial expression change. Kyuubi gently pushed Naruto off. "Kyuubi?" "Kit I'm sorry but the second one is not going to make it" he informed Naruto. "What do you mean 'not going to make it'?"

"Naruto he's not going to make it. He's a stillbirth."

"No No No" Naruto shaked his head as he grabbed Kyuubi's shoulders. "You fed them some of your chakra. Both of them should be fine!" Naruto yelled "My chakra has nothing to do with the natural growth. He was being crushed in the womb with his brother. There was not enough room." Kyuubi explained, "I couldn't do anything" Naruto pulled away from the fox. He remembered then when he felt the movement of one of the babies stop moving. "No" he kept repeating in denial. "I'm sorry kit" Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Send me back" Naruto demanded

"Not yet. They are closing you up."

"Send me back now!" Naruto yelled thrashing around "Listen if I send you back now, you are going to be risking your life! Do you want to leave your surviving child alone?" Kyuubi yelled forcing Naruto to stay calm. "How did he look"

"He looked like his father, except his cheeks. He had red markings from the enhancement." Naruto cringed thinking about how his child had looked liked his other father. "You can go back now they are done"

! ! !

"Are you sure its Naruto, I mean she looks nothing like him"

"I know that brat anywhere." Tsunade agreed back to Shizune. "Even If you are right, how would he be able to have kids?" "I don't know how…"

"It was the kyuubi" Tsunade and Shizune looked to the raven lying on the white bed. "It was because of him I was able to be pregnant." Naruto explained pushing his body up. "Easy Naruto. Your stitches are still fresh. You can easily reopen them." Tsunade said pushing Naruto back down. "I'm fine baa-chan." Naruto said refusing to lie back down. "Where are my boys? I want to see them" Tsunade let go of Naruto's shoulder "Shizune go get the kid." Shizune left the room. "Naruto there is something I have to say…" Naruto's tired eyes looked up to the blonde woman. "I know already. The younger one did not make it." He said,

"How did you know?" Tsunade questioned. Before Naruto could answer, Shizune came back in with a crying bundle. She places it in Naruto's waiting hands.

"He's beautiful" Naruto said in a loving voice as he stroked strands of blonde hair, The child calmed down opening his onyx eyes. "Just like his" Naruto mumbled pulling his legs up, and cuddling the child. The child looked up into Naruto's sky blue eyes. Naruto gasped seeing the onyx eyes flash red then back to the dark color. "You're definitely his child. Videl, (1) your name is Videl" He said the last part loud enough for Tsunade and Shizune to hear him. "I want to see his brother."

"Naruto he's gone. You even said that yourself" Naruto looked up to Tsunade "He's my child. I have the right to see him." Tsunade sighed. Sometimes it was pointless to argue with Naruto. Shizune looked to Naruto confused. "Naruto can you answer a question for me?" Shizune asked getting his attention from Videl who was entertaining himself with Naruto's long hair. "What question?"

"Well" Shizune started sitting down in the seat next to the bed "Who is the father?" Naruto redirected his attention to Videl "It's obvious to me who it is but I want to hear it from you before conforming it."

"Is it that obvious? I wanted to hide them from him."

"We can keep it a secret, but Tsunade and I need to know the truth to know what to expect with the child's natural, and chakra growth." Shizune touched Naruto's hand gently and smiled letting him know that she will keep the secret. Naruto looked down to the warm hand, and was overcome with the desire to cry. He opened his mouth to say the name, but stopped when Tsunade walked in with a white bundle in her arms. Her face betrayed her showing that she was crying. Naruto handed Shizune a sleeping Videl and stretch for the bundle.

"He was a beautiful baby. Reminded me of a certain raven when he was a baby." Tsunade said and handed Naruto the still bundle.

Naruto's breath hitched as he had a good look at the baby."Oh God" Everything was him. The trait marks that identify their father were all there. The hair, the pale complexion, and sure enough under those eyelids were the same eyes that Videl and him share. What separate this child from his father were the red markings decorating his cheeks. Naruto did not notice until he saw tear drops on the sleeping child's face that he was crying.

"I'm sorry." Naruto cried repeatedly while holding the stilled baby close. "Naruto hand him to me." Tsunade said not wanting to see Naruto like this.

"NO" Naruto yelled jerking his arms away from Tsunade. "Let me hold him longer."

"Naruto hand me the child," Tsunade demanded inching toward Naruto. "No! Can't you let me be with him longer? I gave birth to him. I do not care if he is gone or not. Just let me have him." Naruto argue back _"Kit something is happening" _"What? Now is not the time Kyuubi." Naruto mumbled to Kyuubi holding the child close to his chest. _"Kit this is the time! The child, I'm sensing life in him."_

"WHAT" Naruto exclaim ignoring Tsunade's weird glaze at him. _"Naruto the kid is alive!" _Naruto looked down to the baby in the blanket. His face lit up when he saw the little chest rising and falling slightly. "It's a miracle." He said as more tears came.

"NARUTO! Give me the child! He is dead!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto her anger showing. Naruto looked up at Tsunade his happiness plainly showing. "Baa-chan! No he is not it is a miracle. He's alive!" Naruto blurted out. He moved away the blanket to show the pale child moving slightly.

"H-How is it…" Tsunade stumble looking at the child. "It's not possible there was no pulse. I checked myself" Shizune voiced standing as she looked down, stunned, at the child. "But it is possible when I'm the mother." Naruto said grinning. He was happy beyond happy. His child was a tough one.

"A-Alright. Naruto now you have to give him to me, to check him." Naruto nodded handing the baby to Tsunade. "What about a name. He needs a name." Naruto looked at his child squirming around. He opens his eyes for the first time, and sure enough, there were those onyx eyes. "Marvella (2)" Naruto said not looking away from Marvella's eyes. Tsunade smiled "Perfect name for him. But we need to know the fathers name for the birth certificate." Naruto's smile dropped he clench the sheets under his palms. "If I tell you the father's name, will you promise to keep it a secret from him? I don't want anymore connection to him." Naruto asked, "Yes we promise. He will not know about Videl and Marvella"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. "Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Okay that is the first chapter

(1) Videl mean Life in French

(2) Marvella mean Miracle in French

If you like it or is confuse then review Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally its posted!. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2 **10 years later

10 years later

Iruka sighed as he dismissed the class. He looked up to the back to see Marvella sleeping deeply yet again. 'Just like Naruto' he thought "Videl wait!" he called out to the blonde boy leaving the classroom. "Can't you at least wake your brother?" Videl stopped by the door and looked back at his younger twin snoring away. "He's fine. He can get home on his own." He sighed taking his leave, leaving Iruka calling after him

! ! !

Videl ran down the halls of the school his eyes darting around looking for the guest speaker that was in their class earlier. He had a question he wanted to ask him about ocular jutsus, but he had wanted to ask it in private away from his classmates. 'Where is he?' he rounded the corner finding the tall man heading toward the exit. "Hyuga Neji sama" Videl called out. Neji stopped hearing this name being called

"Hello there. You're one of the Uzumaki twins' right?" Neji asked the boy when he caught up to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to ask you a question sir" Videl answered bowing. Neji looked at this action and sighed "Stand up straight boy. I'm not of royal blood; therefore you do not have to bow to me." Videl straightened up "Walk with me boy" Neji finished leading Videl out of the school grounds into the town

"Is that one of them?"

"Yeah that's the older one. My son is in the same class as him"

"Oh the poor thing"

"Poor thing? Why you say that?"

"Didn't you hear? Their father Naruto died in an A ranked mission. Their mother I heard was a mist anbu was pregnant at the time when Naruto died. The poor boys they never got to see their father."

"If you ask me they are better off not knowing him. That brat caused trouble every where he walked, and that demon he hosted, that was the worst part. I bet those kids have the demon in them too. Just like their wrenched father" Videl stopped following Neji after hearing the conversation the two house wives were talking about. He glared at them causing them to gasp and back away from him.

"You have no right of talking about somebody's life. It's worst when I can hear every word of it." Videl growled his dark eyes brighten to a crimson red. "As for the Kyuubi being passed on to us, why don't I just show you what exactly was passed to us" the blonde raised his hand showing off the claws that had grown. "I really hate people like-" Videl felt his body go numb and hit the ground. He looked up seeing Neji standing over him.

"Calm down kid." He said to him. He redirected his attention to the two housewives "You nice ladies would do well to continue on your way." Neji smiled sweetly to the two housewives as they hurried down the street.

Neji sighed as he threw Videl over his shoulders heading towards a lake a little outside the town. He dropped Videl at the edge of the water unlocking the muscles he locked. Videl relaxed stretching out his muscles "Why did you stop me" he mumbled once Neji was sitting down next to him.

"Violence is not always the answer to situations like that. It's just best to ignore the situations some times."

"Ignore? How can I ignore people talking badly about my family? They don't know the truth about my family"

"Then let them know the truth-"

"NO!" Videl shouted "They don't deserve to know the truth about my family!"

Neji frowned looking at the angry boy "If you keep getting angry and loosing control then your eyes will betray you and tell the truth" he said noticing Videl's eyes turning crimson red again, but this time two black dots swirled stopping diagonal of his pupils. Videl gasped turning his head

"You know little Uzumaki somebody of the Uchiha clan can't hide who they are when they activate the Sharingan." Neji said while standing and dusting off his yukata

"Now little Uzumaki I'm curious. Why are you able to activate the sharingan?

! ! !

Marvella glance up at Naruto playing with his food "Maybe he is at Uncle Iruka's house Dad" he said with hope.

"I already checked with Iruka" Naruto mumbled not looking up at his youngest son. "Well what about Grandpa Jiraya or Grandma Tsunade. He could have gone to visit either one of them."

"I checked with them too" Naruto sighed

"Oh…what about-"

"There is no where else he can be Marvella!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on the table. Marvella cringed looking frightened

"_Kit your scaring him_" Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's mind. Naruto's face softened as he sighed "I'm sorry Marly. I'm just worried."

Naruto reached across table and patted his son's head "I understand Dad" Marvella grinned "Don't worry ViVi will be home any second!" Naruto blinked at Marvella before laughing

"_You know kit when he grins like that he looks like you_"

'_I know'_ Naruto thought responding to Kyuubi's comment. Marvella's grin disappeared as felt Naruto's hand leave his head. He started fidgeting with his oversized sleeve. "Um…Dad?" he called getting Naruto's attention. "D Do you think…you…um can tell me more about Father? Its okay if you don't want to talk about him if you don't"

"Of course"

"Really!" Marvella exclaimed in excitement "You're going to tell me more about Father! I can't wait for bed time"

"_You're an idiot. You know that Kit"_ Kyuubi mumbled

'_It's not wrong for the kids to know about their father'_ Naruto thought answering Kyuubi

"_It is wrong when you're suffering in the process"_

'_When it comes to my kids there is no such word in my vocabulary'_

"…_whatever"_

"Mama!" Naruto looked up from his daze hearing Marvella calling him.

"Marvella where are you?"

"I'm at the front door. ViVi brought some weird looking blind guy home"

"What!" Naruto rushed out the living room towards the front door

"_KIT! YOUR FORGETING YOUR GLAMOUR!"_ Kyuubi yelled realizing Naruto was running towards the door without his glamour on. Naruto stopped in his tracks making the sexy no jutsu hand signs, turning himself into his black haired female disguise. When he got to the front door he pulled Videl into a tight hug. "Mother! I...can't…breathe!" Videl strained against Naruto.

"Where have you been? You know how I worry when you don't come home with your brother!" Naruto yelled while checking over Videl making sure he was all in tack.

"Mother I'm fine. I was just with Hyuga sama after school. I had some extra questions that I couldn't ask in class" Videl said brushing Naruto's hands off of him.

Naruto frowned "If you keep putting stuff in that brain of yours its going to explode." He said ruffling the blonde hair.

"Mother not the hair!" Videl exclaimed while trying to fix his hair as he walked away from his Mother, towards the living room with his twin following after him.

Naruto turned to Neji who was silently waiting for Naruto.

"Um…thanks for bringing him home safe. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"You're welcome Uzumaki san, and yes I would like a cup" Neji smiled as Naruto led him inside the house and into the kitchen. Neji sat at the little table studying Naruto as he prepared the tea

"You have a very smart child on your hands."

"Thank you. In my opinion he's too smart that's one of those genes he didn't get from me" Naruto laughed as he sat a cup in front of Neji.

"Really? I thought he got that from you. Naruto wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box, despite his blonde hair." Neji looked up from his tea in time to see Naruto cringed. "Well to me he was one of the smartest guys I knew" Naruto said forcing a smile.

Neji sighed, locking Naruto's sky blue eyes with his lavender ones "Well I don't know what he told you but when we were younger, some of us could read him like an open book and see right through his pranks. To me he wasn't very smart." Neji narrowed his eyes causing Naruto to jump.

"_He knows Kyuubi"_ Naruto thought reading Neji's eyes. Neji broke the stare down first to look at the clock "I thank you for the tea Uzumaki san but I have a matter I have to attend to." Neji said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Hyuga san, and thank you again for bringing Videl home." Naruto thanked as he lead Neji back to the front door. "It was a pleasure getting to know him, and please call me Neji." Neji smiled as he nodded a goodbye to Naruto. Naruto waited until he couldn't see Neji's pale blue kimono anymore in the dark before he closed the door.

! ! !

"Hey ViVi where were you? You had Daddy worried today" Marvella asked from his bed as his brother came in from their shared bathroom, dressed for bed.

"Don't worry about it. Father knows where I was and who I was with so it's okay now." Videl replied getting into bed and pulling a scroll to read from his nightstand.

"What did you ask Hyuga sama about today?" Marvella pushed watching his brother read. "Why are you pushing for answers Marly?" Videl asked without looking up from the scroll.

"I just want to know? You never left me behind in the classroom before. I just want to know what's going on"

"I told you it's nothing now stop pestering me."

"Was it about the Sharingan? I know you activated it the other day…" Marvella asked pushing again to get an answer out of his twin. Videl's head shot up looking at his brother with anger "SHUT-UP! Damn it Marly why are you pushing for answers!"

"Well sorry for worrying about my brother!"

"Alright Marly are you ready for your story tonight?...What's going on in here?" Naruto came into the boys room finding them glaring at each other from there beds. "Boys?"

"It's nothing!" Both yelled together pulling the covers over their heads facing the opposite wall.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Videl's bed and pull back the blanket and kiss him on the cheeks. He did the same to Marvella and walked back to the door. "Whatever you guys are fighting about fix it first thing in the morning before training." Naruto said turning off the lights and closing the door.

! ! !

Naruto sighed sliding down his closed door.

'_Hey kit remember to take your medicine before bed'_ Kyuubi reminded Naruto

"Yeah I know" Naruto replied pulling his knees up to his chin resting his head on top of it.

'_You okay there kit?_'

"Everyday Kyuubi I'm reminded more and more of him." Naruto mumbled "Videl is a mini Sasuke. Even though he doesn't realize it yet himself. It's going to be impossible to see Videl without thinking of Sasuke. I don't know how far I can go without cracking in front of them."

'_Kit everything is going to be okay. You will get over the Uchiha boy and move on.'_

"I suppose you're right" Naruto sighed pulling himself off the floor heading to the bathroom. He opened the mirror pulling out the medicine Tsunade instructed him to take everyday. He closed the mirror looking at his reflection. He took in how much paler his skin is then the normal sun kiss tan he had. Touching his jaw lines he could feel how much weight he lost. The last thing he looked at was his eyes. His eyes he had, had dulled down a shade from the energetic sky blue he had. "What happened to me?"

'_One word…Heartbreak'_

"Way to cheer me up fox" Naruto frowned getting ready for bed.

'_Hey you asked'_

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled falling asleep thanks to the medicine that allowed him to have a dreamless sleep.

! ! !

Next Morning

Naruto stumbled out into the backyard and double blinked. There Marvella and Videl were working on their tree climbing. Instantly memories of himself and Sasuke invaded his memories replaying over and over. He shook his head trying to clear the memory from his mind and force it to focus on the task at hand. "BOYS SPARING TIME!" He called out to them. Videl and Marvella jumped down from the tree landing in front of Naruto. "Have you guys sorted out your problems?"

"Yep!" Marvella grinned while Videl crossed his arms.

"Good enough for me." Naruto grinned too, matching Marvella's grin

"Okay today I want you boys to team up…"

"Team up? Then how are we going to spare." Marvella interrupted

"We are going to fight Father idiot." Videl answered

"Yes you guys are going to attack me with all you've got." Naruto said smirking as he got in his fighting stance.

"Wait Dad I don't want to fight you!" Marvella exclaimed. "You have to learn you can't choose your enemy Marly. Besides this is just practice." Videl said before disappearing from Marvella's side reappearing in front of Naruto aiming to kick him in the chin, but Naruto easily dodged it grabbing Videl's leg and throwing him into a nearby tree.

"You're going to have to do better then that Videl!" Naruto called out when the clone turned into smoke.

"Then how about this!" Naruto looked down as clones of Marvella break through the surface throwing punches and kicks. Naruto smiled as he easily dodged all of them. "Too easy!" Naruto's smile disappear as Marvella smirk. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as the clones light up and explode sending Naruto flying into the trees.

"DAMMIT ViVi I'm still down here!" Marvella yelled as he got up holding his side. Videl looked down at his brother and cursed. Videl focused back on his father to finish the battle.

Naruto cringed as he heard chirping behind him. "It can't be"

Naruto turn around seeing a pair of sharingan and the Chidori heading toward him.

Marvella groan as he walked closer to the tree where Naruto was. "Dad!" he called after seeing Naruto frozen with Videl heading straight towards with the newest ninjutsu he learned.

'_Kit SNAP OUT OFF IT' _Kyuubi yelled to Naruto. Naruto snapped out of his daze in time to dodge the chidori and grab Videl's wrist watching as the Chidori died and Videl's eyes going back to his onyx eyes. "Where did you learn that ninjutsu?"

"Wha?" Videl manage to say when he caught his breathe.

"How do you know that jutsu?" Naruto said with more force. Videl looked up into his father's face confused. 'Why is he getting mad?' He thought

"I learned it from Kakashi sensei. Why are you mad? It's just a jutsu"

Naruto let go of Videl's wrist jumping down from the tree. "Training is over."

"What! Why?" Marvella exclaimed still holding on to his side

"One you can barely stand up straight. You're ignoring your health again and two I'm going out." Naruto said helping Marvella inside and setting him down in the living room. "Stay home until I get back" He commanded as Videl walked in at a slower pace.

"This is your fault" Marvella mumbled

"Shut-up" Videl said turning on the TV. "Besides I didn't do anything wrong"

"You know for you being the smart one you really are dumb. If you ever listen to the stories dad tells you would have known why he's so pissed." Marvella mumbled resting his head on the table.

Videl scowled knowing exactly what his twin was talking about.

* * *

OK! That was chapter 2! Im sorry it took so long. Yet again confused or any questions you have review please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY! HERE IS CHAPTER 3! Im Sorry it look soo long to post but im going to be Honest with you guys...Im an Art Student that have classes in the week and works on the weekend. I barley have time to have to relax, but that doesn't mean that I'm not writing. I'm still writing but not as much as i want to. So I'm asking you to please bare with me I'm trying my best.

**WARNING: THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION! **I speak broken and improper English because of my background and i write how i speak i try not to but i cant help it, But bottom line my editor is out of town.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The villagers of Konoha looked on at the widow of Naruto Uzumaki as she stormed down the street towards the school grounds. They started to whisper thinking what could have disturbed the usually soft-spoken and polite woman to have her storming through the street.

Naruto speed up his walking as he saw Kakashi sitting outside the school having a light hearted conversation with Iruka. Iruka looked up to Naruto when he stopped in front of Kakashi with his hands on his feminine waist. "Na- I mean Sorako?"

Kakashi looked up to Naruto studying his body language he was sending towards him. "Good Evening Sorako. You're beautiful as ever." Kakashi smiled

"Why did you do it?' Naruto ignore Kakashi's compliment.

"Why I did what?"

"Kakashi what did you do?" Iruka asked Kakashi

"He knows exactly what he did, and he intended to do it. If he didn't then he won't have don't it in the first place. Am I correct Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto questioned

"So if you knew that I have intended to do it then why question me?" Kakashi replied pulling out his book. Naruto scolded as he grabbed the book throwing it off to the side. "I want to hear it from your mouth. Why did you teach my son the chidori?"

"Now Sorako calm down. There is nothing wrong with what he did" Iruka stopped talking when Naruto's hand shoots towards him telling him to be quiet. "I what to hear what he have to say" Naruto said not breaking eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi sighed as he got up. "Both of you sons are smart kids, but Videl he's practically a genius, he's a child that loves and craves knowledge." Kakashi said as he picked up his book dusting it off. "He wanted to know about the chidori so I taught it to him."

"Couldn't you teach him something else? Anything else." Naruto gritted his teeth

"A jutsu is just a jutsu. However who learns that jutsu is different." Kakashi said flatly

"I didn't want him to learn that jutsu!" Naruto yelled "There are so many other jutsus you could have taught him!"

"Yes there is many other jutsus but I chose to teach him that one. Why not teach him the chidori? He had the potential to learn it. You should be proud that he learned the chidori so fast and easily. What are you so afraid of?"

Naruto tensed when Kakashi asked him that question.

"You know Naruto not all kids follow their parent's foot steps. Videl is not going to run off seeking more power like Sasuke did"

"Kakashi stop talking" Iruka cut in seeing that Naruto was bothered by what Kakashi just said.

"How do you know that? You didn't know it when Sasuke was planning on leaving" Naruto mumbled "Their so alike" he smiled weakly

"Listen to me and listen to me good" Kakashi said as he close the distance between him and Naruto. He places his hand on Naruto's dark hair ruffling it. "It's just a jutsu." He smiled when Naruto looked up to him "Videl loves his family too much to make a mistake and leave them alone"

Naruto hung his head in silence for a minute. His fingers curled into a fist as he connected it to Kakashi's stomach. He smiled when he heard Kakashi grunted from the connection "I'm still not happy you thought him it" Naruto said as he walked away from the two teachers heading back into the town.

"You knew teaching Videl the chidori would have pissed him off" Iruka pointed out helping Kakashi stand up straight

"Maybe…just a little bit" Kakashi managed to say. Iruka frowned. He dropped his hold on Kakashi "Then you deserved that punch" He said walking back into the school's entrance.

! ! !

The winds wiped around taking sand from the ground and throwing it into the path of the ninjas and the nin dog crossing the desert heading towards the sand village.

"Dad Are we there yet?" The smallest of the travelers lifted her head off of Akumaru turning her head towards her father. Her Father petted her head resting it back down on Akumaru's furry back. "Keep your head down. The storms not over yet." Kiba said. He walked up next to Neji. "Hey Neji" He called to the silent man to get his attention. Neji glance over to Kiba acknowledging the brunette. "When are we going to get there anyways?" He asked. Neji smirk realizing that Kiba's daughter not to long ask the same question. "Looks like the apple don't fall to far from the tree" he mumbled. Tenten giggled next to Neji after hearing the comment. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't take him seriously Kiba" Tenten said seeing Kiba was being effected by Neji. "Besides we're here" Tenten pointed out the high sand walls hiding the village it surrounded. As the group neared the pathway into the village two guards stopped them. Neji pulled back his hood instructing the guards to lead them to Kazekage. The guards directed them straight to the Kazekage's building where they found Gaara talking to a tall dark haired anbu ninja. Gaara looked up acknowledging them before going back to the ninja. He said his good-byes to him before the ninja disappeared.

"Hello I see you made it in one piece" Gaara said as Neji moved forward to hug him. "I told you to stay at Konoha and wait out the storm"

"I would have but I made a promise to Sayuri to be here to help her practice for her ninjutsu test. Besides we brought her a new friend" Neji said pulling away from Gaara and pointing to the little brunette as her father helped her off of Akumaru. Gaara walked up to her getting down on his knees meeting her lavender eyes that gave away that this child was part of the Hyuga clan.

"Hello there. I'm Kazekage Gaara what's your name" Gaara introduced himself with a small smile. The small girl looked at Gaara studying him. "My name is Tsume… You're not as scary looking and creepy as everybody said you are." She finally said with a straight forward face. "If you ask me your weird looking." All the adults in the room jaws dropped. "Where are your eyebrows? You look like a rac-" Kiba grabbed his daughter from behind covering her mouth from insulting Gaara anymore.

"Sorry Gaara she's still learning to hold her tongue" Kiba chuckled nervously. "It's ok…kids will be kids." Gaara replied standing up "I got a daughter around your age would you like to meet her?" He asked Tsume. Tsume pulled her father's hand away to reply "Really? Can I?" Gaara nodded. "You can meet her right now; Neji is on his way to see her. You can go with him." Tsume grinned jumping out Kiba's arms running toward Neji.

"And in the mean time I can set you guys up with a room for the night." Gaara address Kiba and TenTen.

! ! !

A black haired girl landed with grace huffing and puffing. She cast her mint green eyes at the wooden stands from her homemade training area as they fell over. Walking over to them she sighed as she examining the damage she caused "Not enough force" She mumbled to herself. "Your problem is not the force of your kicks. You're thinking too much on power. Like the wind let your movements flow freely." The little girl turned around and gasped. "JiJi!" She yelled running towards him when she saw Neji walking towards her. "You came!"

"How can I let you down Sayuri?" Neji smiled down to the little girl. Sayuri smiled back at Neji; her smile quickly disappears when she saw a brunette girl in an oversized hoodie smiling at her. "Who is this JiJi?" Sayuri asked Neji. "This is my niece Tsume Inuzuka-Hyuga. Tsume this is Sayuri Kazekage Gaara's daughter." Neji introduced the girls "Nice to meet you!" Tsume grinned "The same" Sayuri said bowing her head slightly. "Why don't you girls bond while I have a talk with Temari about your ninjutsu skills" Neji instructed before leaving the training grounds.

"So since you're the Kazekage's daughter does that mean you're like a princess here?"

"What?"

"You know a princess! You kinda look like one too!" Tsume said walking around Sayuri examining her kimono influenced outfit. "No…Well I don't think I am a princess here. What about you? Your JiJi's niece does that mean you're treated like royalty?"

"Me?" Tsume pointed to her chest. She laughed out loud before answering "I maybe a Hyuga but I don't get treated like royalty. In fact I'm more of an outcast on my dad's side."

"An outcast? Why is that?" Sayuri asked leading Tsume to the bench at the entrance facing the village.

"It's partly because of her." Tsume said digging into her hoodie and pulling out a small sleeping kitten. "My dad is an Inuzuka. Inuzukas are known for bonding with ninkens as fighting companions. I never bonded with any of the clan dogs, but I bonded with this kitten instead. So I'm kinda of an outcast" Tsume explained while petting the sleeping kitten in her laps.

"Oh" Sayuri mouthed she glance off to the gates of the village. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say 'I understand' because she didn't. Everybody in the village loved her even though she was birth from a man. She wouldn't understand how it is for anybody to dislike her.

"It's that Konoha anbu again." She said when she spotted an anbu member walking toward the main gates.

"Huh?" Tsume looked up seeing the ninja Sayuri was talking about "Oh he was just in the Kazekage's office."

The masked less anbu stopped his walk turning toward the two girls and waved. Sayuri smiled and waved acknowledging him. "AHH!" Tsume exclaimed pointing to the man as he continue his walk out the gates. "What's that man's name?"

"Huh…That was Sasuke Uchiha. He's an anbu that works for both Konoha and the Sand. Why you asked?" Sayuri questioned

"Because he reminded me of my friend's older twin brother"

! ! !

"What do you think Daddy is going to do to Kakashi sensei?" Marvella thought out loud before shoving a popsicle in his mouth. "I don't know" Videl mumbled from his spot next to Marvella on the back porch "Mn mun numm hmn-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Videl mumbled pulling his brother's hood down on his head.

"Hey!" Marvella exclaimed when his mouth was cleared. He pulled off his hood to glare at his smiling older brother. "Do you think he's going to send him flying with the rasengan?

"No"

"Or what if he go sage mode"

"Not happening"

"OH! I know! What if he let Kyuubi have a go at him!" Marvella threw his hands up in the air falling backwards.

"NO! Are you crazy?" Videl exclaimed looking back at Marvella giggling. "Father is not that crazy. Knowing him he will just punch Kakashi sensei in the gut."

"…Yeah right! Who's the crazy one now?"

"Still you" Videl sighed pulling a book from the pile at the door

"What are you doing?" Marvella asked sitting up

"Studying. Which is what you should be doing too"

"That's what school is there for. It's the weekend you should relax and play!" Marvella said snatching Videl's book and running out in the backyard. "Stop being a stuffy bookworm!" he yelled over his shoulder

"Hey!" Videl shouted watching Marvella running away. "Stupid brother" he mumbled chasing after Marvella. "This is why people think you're an emo loner-" Marvella yelled over his shoulder to his brother as he ran towards the house. He was laughing at Videl's expression so hard he didn't see Naruto standing in the doorway of the back door until he collided with him. "Your suppose to be resting your body mister" Naruto cocked his eyebrows at Marvella as he chuckled nervously "I'm feeling better?" Naruto frown knowing Marvella was lying. "Right. Anyways comes inside I got us some dinner…" Naruto commanded walking into the kitchen preparing dinner. Marvella and Videl sat down at the dining table set in the kitchen to wait for their meals.

Naruto stop preparing the meal when he heard the shrieking of the doorbell "Who is that?"

"I'll get it! Its baa-chan she said she was going to visit today" Marvella yelled jumping out his seat running towards the door before Naruto could get to the door.

Marvella skidded to the door wrenching it open to jump into Tsunade's arms. He stopped when he realize it wasn't his baa-chan but a stranger that he have never seen in his life, but some how looks familiar to him.

"Is Sorako Uzumaki here?" The dark haired man asked him in a flat tone. Marvella backed away from the stranger slowly before darting back into the dining room. 'Weird kid' the stranger thought as he watched the little boy ran away from him leaving the front door wide open for him to walked in if he wanted to. Seconds later he heard two kids arguing

"Who are you and want do you want?" he heard a lady's voice call out to him as the kids quiet down.

"Are you Sorako Uzumaki? I'm a close friend to Naruto I would like to give my respects" the man answered Naruto's question showing no hesitation in his answer.

"All of Naruto's friends' have-" Naruto round the corner to see what idiot would want to pay respects at this time, but he stop mid sentence seeing who the idiot was

"_Shit_" Naruto could here Kyuubi growling in his head

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

* * *

Well there it is! Chapter 3! Finally Sasuke made an appearance and whats this he know its Naruto! CLIFFHANGER!

Hoped you enjoyed it and please Review I love hearing from you guys Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys first off I would like to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! GUH! I didn't expect people to be still following this story or me since I last posted. It surprised me. I really appreciate. Ok on a serious note SECOND CHANCE WILL CONTINUE AND WILL NOT BE DROP! This story was never meant to be postponed but school and life got in the way. being an animation student isn't easy :o( Im picking it back up and reworking some holes and editing this and editing that before I can post a new chapter.

Also as an apology for the absence I'm also working on a surprise for you guys! Yet again thank you for following this story and stay tune for the continuation of SECOND CHANCE!

Just to tease you guys here is a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

"Videl NO!" He yelled reaching out to grab his son but it was too late. Videl had sprinted forward towards Sasuke knocking him off the porch and into the front yard. "VIDEL! GET OFF!" Naruto yelled running after Videl and Sasuke. He tried to pull Videl off of Sasuke but he was thrown of by one of the chakra tails hitting one of the beams of the porch head first.

"You shouldn't be here! You don't have the rights to be here!" Videl yelled in a dark animalistic voice. Sasuke had his crossed arms up protecting himself as he receives every one of Videl's claws scratching into his arms. Sasuke uncrossed his arms hitting Videl back with enough force to distance himself from him but not enough to harm the boy. He got up in time to see yet again the blonde child was charging at him

"STOP IT!" Both Sasuke and Videl were lifted into the air by red chakra tails. They both looked down to see they were suspended in the air by two of the nine chakra tails from Naruto. He was standing there with blood covering his face as he looked up at both his son and Sasuke. "Just stop it." He said again mainly to Videl.

"But Father!-" Videl yelled towards Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock 'Father? This is his kid? But those eyes…' he thought but it was interrupted when Naruto spoke

"Videl! Please for me just stop" Naruto begged. Videl Hmed as he looked off to the side as the red chakra disappeared and his appearance returned to normal. Naruto lower his son down to the ground and shoo him inside the house. He directed his attention back to Sasuke when he knew Videl was back in the house

"And you…" He started staring straight into those onyx eyes that was the exact same as his sons. "…Don't you DARE! Come back here" he said with venom dripping from his voice as he threw Sasuke far away from the house not even looking back to see if he was ok or not.


End file.
